The Big Job
After Kim becomes tired of coupon funded dates, she and Ron decide to get jobs. Meanwhile, Señor Senior Jr. and Shego go on a series of crimes to honor Señor Senior Sr.'s birthday in an attempt to perform the perfect crime The Big Job. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim * Ron * Garçon * Monique * Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Señor Senior, Junior, Shego * Evil plot: Successfully pull off the greatest crime in honor of Señor Senior, Senior's birthday. Personal Storyline Kim is frustrated with Ron's persistent use of coupons - to the point where he uses them to order off the children's menu at the fancy restaurant, Chez Couteaux, on one of their dates. Much to Kim's embarrassmentThe Big Job. Monique helps Kim get a job at Club Banana in the hopes of leading Ron to get a job by setting an example. Unfortunately, Ron isn't too quick to take the hint and when he does the right job doesn't come straight awayThe Big Job. Plot The episode starts off showing Kim and Ron on a date at a very fancy restaurant. They soon discover that the prices at the restaurant are very expensive, so Ron suggests the much less pricey kid's menu. Ron tells Kim to act like she is a kid, but she will have nothing of it. When he pulls out his coupon book, Kim gives up on the date. The opening credits start. We start off by seeing Doctor Drakken in his prison cell talking about how the entire criminal underworld is arguing about who will have the honor of breaking him out. His cellmate, Frugal Lucre tells Drakken a really dumb and pointless idea when a helicopter with a dangling rope ladder appears in front of his window. He goes to grab it, but the helicopter quickly flies to the other side of the prison. A figure descends from the helicopter and plants a bomb outside of a cell. The bomb explodes and Shego walks out. The prison goes on alert, but Shego jumps onto the ladder and the helicopter flies away, leaving Drakken jealous. We next see the helicopter flying towards the Senior's island. Junior and Shego enter a room in the mansion where Junior requires Shego's help in robbing the perfect birthday present for his father. He hasn't decided what to rob yet. His father wants him to do a chore for him, leaving Shego alone in the room. We now see Kim entering Club Banana where Monique is behind the counter. Monique senses that Kim's date was bad, and Kim explains to her about the kid's menu and the coupons. Monique tells Kim that she should get a job at Club Banana to show Ron that he should get a job too. Kim is reluctant at first, but once Monique notes the employee discount, she is all for it. We go to the mall's food court where Ron is consulting his "trusty" coupon book about where to eat. Just seeing the book annoys Kim, who is sitting with Monique behind Ron. They are arguing about the book when Wade calls to tell them Shego was broken out of prison the previous night. He says he will look into who did it. Kim tells Ron she has to go to work, and that maybe he should get a job too, but he doesn't see why. Kim gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks off with Monique. Upon reflection, Ron sees he needs money since his coupon book is almost empty, so he goes to find a job. We now see Junior looking up potential gifts for his father on a computer with Shego beside him. After a few choices, they decide to steal the Tome of Treachery, a very valuable book from a museum in San Francisco. We now go to Club Banana where Ron is wearing a pickle costume, and says he got a job to Kim and Monique. Kim is upset that Ron got such a weird job when Wade calls. He says Junior and Shego have been spotted in downtown San Francisco, and he tells them about the Tome of Treachery. We go to San Francisco were Junior and Shego are having a hard time finding a free parking space. Shego gets annoyed and gets out of the car and tells Junior to keep circling. Shego walks toward the museum when Kim stops her. Shego is surprised to see her and a battle ensues. It is stopped when Ron pulls up in their car and says he will keep circling. The battle between the girls restarts. We now see Junior and Ron converge on a free parking space in their cars. They both meet at the space and a fight between them to get a quarter in the parking meter starts. Both of the fights end when Junior and Shego take off in their car. Kim and Ron pursue them in their car. Right when Ron points out that they haven't seen one cable car, one is coming right for them. A commercial starts just as they are going to be hit. When we come back, Ron tries to press any button he can find, but Kim knows the car better and flips a switch that makes the car fly over the cable car. They continue chasing Junior and Shego down to a pier, when they hop on water skis and go out into the bay. Kim asks Wade to patch her through to the Tweebs. She asks them if the car can float, and they day it can. It turns out they thought Kim said, “Could you add", not "Did you add". We now see Shego and Junior talking about what to do next on the Seniors' island. They decide to go to a seemingly unreachable place to steal a "priceless paperweight." We go to Club Banana where Kim and Monique are working when Ron walks in dressed in Safari clothes. He says his old job didn't work out, so he got a job at the zoo to feed the lions, but Kim is worried, saying that it is too dangerous. We see Ron walk into Kim's house all beaten up with a completely different attitude towards the zoo. Wade breaks in and tells them Junior and Shego are in South America. We see the seemingly unreachable place with Junior and Shego inside, standing in front of a thirty foot paperweight. Their conversation is cut short when Kim and Ron walk in. Shego and Kim begin a fight that lasts all the way outside where there are llamas beside Kim's car. Ron gets in the car and stops a fleeing Junior, but the llama bites out a tire, foiling Ron's attempt. We now go to the food court where Ron, Kim, and Monique are talking about Ron’s jobs. Ron says he gives up after the zoo incident. Kim says he is trying and that is good enough. We see an aggravated Junior and Shego enter the island. Junior comes up with a brilliant idea to say they kidnapped the five richest people in the world, all of which are his father and his card buddies. They plan to keep them playing long enough so they can receive a large ransom in return. Shego finds the plan brilliant. Junior picks up the phone and starts making ransoms. A commercial starts. We go to Club Banana where Ron is helping out, beyond Monique's wants. Wade interrupts as Kim starts talking. He shows them a video of Junior wanting two billion dollars for the safe return of the richest people. Wade shows them the richest people, and Ron notes the one as Martin Smarty, his idol. Wade says their car is still being worked on because of the llama bite, but Ron pulls out two coupons for parasailing lessons. We now see Kim and Ron parasailing onto the Senior's island. Ron brags about how the coupon book finally came in handy, but Kim says it is just this once. Once they land, Kim and Ron grapple over the wall and onto the pool deck. They enter the living room of the mansion where they find Junior and Shego waiting for them. A very long battle starts. It ends with Ron hanging over alligators, and Junior and Shego standing next to Kim. The fight ends when Senor Senior Senior walks into the room with his four card buddies. Junior tells his father his entire plan. His father is very proud of him. Shego does not want to see the plan die, so she holds Martin Smarty hostage in front of a hanging Ron. Ron pulls on Shego's leg, which pulls him up, releases Martin Smarty, and pulls Shego down to the alligators. Martin thanks Ron and offers him a job at Smarty Mart, which he accepts. Ron is now the head of the animal department at Middleton's Smarty Mart. We go to the same restaurant as the beginning with Ron without a kid's menu and his coupons. But not everything is perfect, as Ron refuses to take off his work vest. Kim says it is a great date. While the credits roll, Lucre tells Drakken two more ways of escaping: the exact same thing as Shego and Junior did and the same thing as in So the Drama. Drakken soon gets annoyed and goes to sleep. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron: (wondering where he can find a job) If only I could find one. (The camera zooms out and shows fifteen "now hiring" signs around him) Monique: You know, Ron, if you had a job then you'd have… Ron: Impossible hours? Monique: No. Ron: Mean bosses? Monique: No! Ron: On the job injuries? Monique: (frustrated) Nooo! Money! You'd have mad money! Ron: Oh, yeah… that reminds me, KP, can I borrow five bucks? Kim: Why do you need cash? You have coupons! Ron: Admit it, KP. The Ron man and his humble coupons came through when it counted. Kim: Okay! So one came through in a pinch! (to herself) I still ''hate that coupon book! '''Ron:' KP! It's the zoo! They tried to feed me to the lions! Kim: Are you sure you just didn't mess this up? Ron: Well, I, ummmm…(babbles) I did skip orientation. And you know I brought my own raw meat from home… And maybe all the poking the lions with the stick was wrong… but no! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim KimClothesTheBigJob-FormalDress.jpg|Kim dressed up in a sleeveless blue dress, necklace and bracelets for a night out. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit with red shirt and grey pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual2.jpg|Pink top with white edges and dark grey pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual3.jpg|Light-blue hoodie and purple shorts with purple and gray shoes. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual4.jpg|Pink jersey and white pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-ParasailingWear.jpg|Kim in parasailing gear. KimClothesTheBigJob-MissionOutfit.jpg|Kim in her mission outfit, armed with a grappling hook. Ron RonClothesTheBigJob-FormalWear.jpg|All dressed up and ready to order off the kiddy's menu! RonClothesTheBigJob-Casual.jpg|Ron in his usual casual outfit. RonClothesTheBigJob-MissionOutfit.jpg|Ron in his usual mission clothes. RonClothesTheBigJob-PickleOnAPike.jpg|Ron in the Pickle on a Pike uniform. RonClothesTheBigJob-ZooUniform.jpg|Ron's Zoo uniform before his first day of work. RonClothesTheBigJob-ZooUniformAfterJob.jpg|Ron's zoo uniform after his first day of work. RonClothesTheBigJob-Parasailing.jpg|Ron in his mission outfit and parasailing gear. RonClothesTheBigJob-SmartyMartUniform.jpg|Ron in his new favorite outfit - his Smart Mart uniform. Misc Images From Episode Shego Martin.png Screenshot (64)A.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's car (San Francisco, Peru); Parasail (Senior's Island). Allusions * The 5 richest people include references to Bill Gates and Oprah Winfrey. Trivia * This is the episode when Kim begins her job at Club Banana and when Ron gets his job at Smarty Mart in the pet department. This remains consistent for the rest of the season, usually appearing simply as locations characters interact with, but it does become plot important in The Mentor of Our Discontent and Fashion Victim * The restaurant that Ron takes Kim to at the beginning and the end of the episode, is also the same restaurant in Stop Team Go, when Shego, Mr. Barkin, Kim, and Ron have their double date. * This is the first time Shego has threatened to kill someone for money, a tactic used by robbers, muggers, serial killers and terrorists. * When looking for something to steal, Junior goes through a list of items on the computer including the brainwashing shampoo from "Rappin' Drakken", the spinning tops of doom from "The New Ron" and possibly the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer as seen in "Ron the Man" and "Dimension Twist". * In the end credits, Frugal Lucre suggests to Drakken that he should demand a ransom for the richest people in the world without kidnapping them - as Shego and Junior have just attemptedThe Big Job - or distribute evil robotic technology through fast food kiddie meals, as Drakken attempted at the end of Kim's Junior yearSo the Drama. * The 69th episode in chronological order, the 69th episode in production order. Errors * During the story we see that Kim already has a Car that Jim and Tim Possible have modified. In episode 70, Car Alarm, we see that Kim had just gotten her car. Presumably, this episode takes place chronologically after the episode. * When Ron is helping Monique at Club Banana he is stacking pants which are directly in front of him. He then turns his back to the pants to face Monique. A few frames later the pile of pants is rather high, and is suddenly halfway between them but in the background which is where they are when Rufus was on top of them, and they all fell to the floor. * The pants that Ron was stacking were green and the pants that appeared behind, but between Ron and Monique were more of a turquoise in color, with the other pants nowhere to be seen. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise * iTunes: Buy here. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes